64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune
Alan is too shy to be in the concert for tonight, so the animals try to help him be brave. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is very shy about reciting a poem for the school's assembly tomorrow. Story One day in the jungle, Zed and Herbert are practicing for band concert. While playing, the music didn't sound right. Alan was playing music far away from the jungle. While arriving, Alan tripped over a pebble. He is to shy to practice with the other two. Alan kept thinking about the catchy tune. The tune made Audrey and Toby listen to it. He is suggested by Audrey to play his tune confidently in order to meet the other two. Before he could speak, an ant started distracting him. Alan even became more shy. Alan kept thinking about the tune again in the savannah. While playing the tune, Nelson couldn't stop dancing to the beat. He is suggested by Nelson to hum the tune. He tells Alan to ask Georgina for being very good at humming. Later on, Herbert is very tired about the performance being not too good without Alan. Alan is given a last chance to meet them. He is suggested to go to the hill with three bushes. Alan walked up to the path where he met Georgina. Zed and Herbert could hear Georgina humming the tune Alan made. That night, Alan is very sad. He sulked into the tree in deep sadness. Herbert and Zed could hear Alan making music inside the tree after a short argument. The two suggest about having a big concert at the volcano. During a concert, the three had a great performance. Nelson removed the tree after recognising the feet, which reveals to be Alan. The animals began cheering for Alan to play his catchy tune in the concert. Alan wasn't shy anymore during the concert. Moral Ending Lucy understand why it is okay to overcome your fears while in a concert or assembly. The animals began helping Lucy practise reciting a poem for the assembly. Gallery Ep 72 2.jpg Ep 72 3.jpg Ep 72 4.jpg Ep 72 5.jpg Ep 72 6.jpg Ep 72 7.jpg Ep 72 8.jpg Ep 72 9.jpg Ep 72 10.jpg Ep 72 11.jpg Ep 72 12.jpg Ep 72 13.jpg Ep 72 14.jpg Ep 72 15.jpg Ep 72 16.jpg Ep 72 17.jpg Ep 72 18.jpg Ep 72 19.jpg Ep 72 20.jpg Ep 72 21.jpg Ep 72 22.jpg Ep 72 23.jpg Ep 72 24.jpg Ep 72 25.jpg Ep 72 26.jpg Ep 72 27.jpg Ep 72 28.jpg Ep 72 29.jpg Ep 72 30.jpg Ep 72 31.jpg Ep 72 32.jpg Ep 72 33.jpg Ep 72 34.jpg Ep 72 35.jpg Ep 72 36.jpg Ep 72 37.jpg Ep 72 38.jpg Ep 72 39.jpg Ep 72 40.jpg Ep 72 41.jpg Ep 72 42.jpg Ep 72 43.jpg Ep 72 44.jpg Ep 72 45.jpg Ep 72 46.jpg Ep 72 47.jpg Ep 72 48.jpg Ep 72 49.jpg Ep 72 50.jpg Ep 72 51.jpg Ep 72 52.jpg Ep 72 53.jpg Ep 72 54.jpg Ep 72 55.jpg Ep 72 56.jpg Ep 72 57.jpg Ep 72 58.jpg Ep 72 59.jpg Ep 72 60.jpg Ep 72 61.jpg Ep 72 62.jpg Ep 72 63.jpg Ep 72 64.jpg Ep 72 65.jpg Ep 72 66.jpg Ep 72 67.jpg Ep 72 68.jpg Ep 72 69.jpg Ep 72 70.jpg Ep 72 71.jpg Ep 72 72.jpg Ep 72 73.jpg Ep 72 74.jpg Ep 72 75.jpg Ep 72 76.jpg Ep 72 77.jpg Ep 72 78.jpg Ep 72 79.jpg Ep 72 80.jpg Ep 72 81.jpg Ep 72 82.jpg Ep 72 83.jpg Ep 72 84.jpg Ep 72 85.jpg Ep 72 86.jpg Ep 72 87.jpg Ep 72 88.jpg Ep 72 89.jpg Ep 72 90.jpg Ep 72 91.jpg Ep 72 92.jpg Ep 72 93.jpg Trivia * An application based on this episode is released on the App Store. It is available in four languages: English, French, Spanish, and Brazilian Portuguese. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes